Song Mash Ups-Star Wars Style
by Shilo Thaliana
Summary: Ever tried comparing rock songs to certain events in the Star Wars universe? No, just me? Go figure. Well, for those of you that are as weird (and awesome) as me, this story is for you. No pop songs, I promise. First Chapter: Rise by Skillet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since people aren't really reviewing "Bring Her Home" or "Early Years" (I had about ten regular reviewers. Where'd you guys go?), I'm just going to post this until reviews pick up.**

**This is just a little song mash-up thing. I put my iPod on shuffle and took the first ten songs. So here goes nothing.**

***Drum roll* and the song is…."Rise" by Skillet! Warning—these are going to be shorter chapters.**

**Number 1—Rise**

_All I see is shattered pieces_

_I can't keep it hidden like a secret_

Anakin sighed. The war had been going on for three years now. Which meant he and Padmé had been hiding their marriage for that long. He wasn't sure how much longer they could keep their secret hidden. He was afraid it was going to tear them apart.

_I can't look away from all this pain in the world we made_

Everywhere he looked, there were constant reminders of what the war can do. It can tear families apart. Turn sons against fathers, mothers against their own daughters. Did he really want his children growing up in a world like this?

_Every day you need a bullet proof vest_

_To save yourself from what you could never guess_

There had been too many stories on the Holonet, and every single one was the same. They still reported on the criminals rising in these dark times. He couldn't even take Ahsoka to the market anymore without fearing for their lives.

_Am I safe today?_

_When I step outside in the wars we rage_

Speaking of Ahsoka, what about the little padawan? She had to grow up and fight in battles. She was only seventeen for Force sakes! She was merely a child and already, she has seen more battles and tragedies than most grown adults.

_Our future's here and now_

_Here comes the countdown_

_Sound it off this is the call_

_Rise in revolution_

It was then that Anakin made his decision. He would fight as hard as he possibly could for his wife, his family, and his padawan. He would do everything in his power to stop the corruption, the battles, and eventually the war all together.

_It's our time to change it all_

_Rise in Revolution_

_Unite and Fight to make a better life_

_Everybody, one for all_

_Sound off, this is the call_

_Tonight, we rise_

_Rise!_

_Tonight, we rise_

_Rise!_

_Tonight, we rise_

Anakin was certain this could all be turned around. He was certain the Republic could become what it had been before the war. Yes, things would change. He would make sure of it.

**A/N: What do you think? The only way I can continue is if you review! And yeah, I'm not using the full songs. If you want to hear them, I'll post a YouTube link below.**

**Rise by Skillet: watch?v=b3jQ0tFqG_0 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so far we're doing pretty well. A few people have said that they like this and hope that it will continue. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorite, and followed this little mash up so far :). You guys are what keeps me going. Also, thanks to anyone who has just read this story. But you still have to review and let me know what you think!**

***Drum roll* and the next song is… "Not Without a Fight" by Pillar!**

**Not Without a Fight**

_There's a hole in my hear that's bleeding_

_But it's given me strength I needed_

_To carry on_

_I'm moving on_

_I'm not giving up that easily_

Ahsoka knew she was being followed. From the second she left that force forsaken prison, she knew some one—or rather several—were following her. But she didn't have the time to care. No, she had to find who had done this to her. Who had bombed the temple? Who had killed their suspect? Surely, it couldn't have been the little Togruta padawan.

_I can see the black cloud breaking_

_But it doesn't stop the scars from aching_

_I'm standing strong, it won't be long_

_Til I see you face to face_

She knew she couldn't go on like this forever. Surely, the clones will find her eventually. And if they don't, Anakin will. Personally, Ahsoka hoped for the latter. Her master seemed to be the only one on her side. She hoped he would find her and together, they could figure out who really did this.

_I'm not going down that easy_

_It takes more than that just to break me_

_I'm not going down without bleeding_

_I'm not going down, down without a fight_

And even if the clones did find her first, she would give them one heck of a time. She wouldn't let herself be taken in only to be killed. The young padawan would put up a fight. She knew she would have to in order to get someone to listen to her. As for the Council, they expelled her from the order without a single glance, a single regret. She would show them. And when she was proven innocent, they will ask for her to return. But she won't go back to those hypocrites. She would turn her back on them and learn to take care of herself.

The young Jedi finally made up her mind: She wouldn't go down. Not without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yikes, it's been a while since I've uploaded hasn't it? Sorry about that. Since you guys are so awesome and are hanging in here with me, I'm uploading two chapters for this mash-up, one chapter for Bring Her Home, and possibly one chapter for Early Years. Expect those last two to be up later tonight/early tomorrow.**

**And the next song is…"Stand my Ground" by Within Temptation!**

***Side note* this is during season 3 right before the citadel episodes.**

**Stand My Ground-Star Wars Style**

_I can see when you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night, things I thought I'd put behind me haunt my mind_

Ahsoka sighed and looked at her chrono. It was three in the morning. Groaning, she turned over and tried to fall asleep. She hated it when her master was sent out on missions without her. She worried about him and never got any sleep. She loathed spending time at the Temple. There was never anything even slightly interesting going on. She felt awkward and alone without someone to hang out with; all her friends were on the front lines.

It was also a time for her mind to wander. Without anything to occupy herself, she had a tendency to think about worse case scenarios. She thought the nightmares had stopped when she was younger, but the war had brought them back. She always thought about losing another person close to her; she had lost so much already.

_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

The young Togruta sighed. She wanted to be out there with Anakin, watching his back and keeping him alive. That was the job of a padawan, wasn't it? To learn from her master and offer protection when he needed it (granted, it wasn't very often, but it was still her job). Ahsoka knew she was brave. She had fought in a war, for Force sakes. She accepted any challenge that came her way and never backed down. So why couldn't she be with her master now? Surely, the mission wasn't that dangerous, was it?

_Stand my ground I won't give in_

_No more denying, I gotta face it_

Ahsoka made her decision. She wouldn't let her master leave without her, even if that meant risking her life to be on the team. Even with "The Team" there, she knew her help would be needed. The padawan knew Master Kenobi and the clones would understand. Anakin, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

Deciding to deal with that later, she shoved her blankets off her body, quickly dressed, grabbed her lightsabers, and bolted out of her room. She made it to the carbonizing room without incident and set up the machine. All of the workers had already left.

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground._

Turning on the machine, Ahsoka stood on the platform and allowed it to lower her into the freezing chamber below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is chapter four. Like I said two chapters tonight, yay! Oh and I will star working on Bring Her Home tomorrow and have that up before the weekend. As for Early Years, it may wait until Saturday.**

**And the next song is…."The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars!**

**This takes place during "Why You Should Never Leave Teenagers Home Alone". It's on my profile if you haven't read it yet :).**

**The Kill-Star Wars Style**

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

Anakin tried to fall asleep in the cold cell, but he just couldn't. He was too sore from the torture Dooku had put him through. The young knight sighed. He was really sick of being thrown into these situations. When Qui-Gon told him the life of a Jedi is a hard path, he never imagined this. How much more could he take? He was only twenty four; he really shouldn't be trapped in a cell and tortured, should he? _At the rate I'm going, this is how I'll end up dying, _Anakin thought to himself.

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do?_

_(Do, do)_

The droids had dropped him and he passed out on the ground. He wasn't sure how long it would be before anyone came to rescue him. That is, if anyone came at all. _Don't think like that, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knows you're gone and has probably already sent out a search team,_ Anakin tried to reassure himself. Now all he'd have to do was wait.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

After quite a bit of reassuring himself, the young Jedi finally found the courage and determination he thought he'd lost. He knew he could take anything Dooku threw at him, at least until someone came to rescue him.

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

Anakin decided he wouldn't be able to fight, but he would not beg for mercy. He knew that's what Dooku wanted: for him to give in. Well, that wasn't going to happen, now was it? He smirked as he thought of the trouble he could put Dooku through just by not giving up. That's his job, isn't it?

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

Speak of the traitor, Dooku strode through the cell and stopped right in front of Anakin, who was already on his feet. _Now's the time to make good on your words, Anakin, _the young Knight thought to himself as the droids approached.


End file.
